Digital cable service providers provide services that include access to the Internet, video on demand, television programming, and other services via an associated network that typically includes fiber optic and/or coaxial cable infrastructure. A set-top box (STB) is usually connected to a television and used to decode transmission information to and from each customer. Some service providers allow customers to create a user profile where each customer is required to create and use login credentials (e.g., a username and password) in order to access services offered by a service provider. Some service provider networks are configured to allow other devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, laptop computers, etc.) to access certain services based on login credentials. However, login credentials are not very secure and can be compromised by outside sources.